


Answering the Devil's Doorbell

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Euphemisms, F/F, Female Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, community: mmom, refers to the Church as misogynistic and anti-mastubration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Sara finds too much self-pleasure summons the Devil, but summoning a sexy woman to your quarters isn't necessarily a bad thing. Inspired by a comment on a previous mmom fic (see notes)





	Answering the Devil's Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil's Doorbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753198) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



> Last year I wrote [The Devil's Doorbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753198) for mmom. Nikki suggested "Now I kind of want to read a fic of Sara masturbating so much she actually does summon the devil only for it to turn out that he(or she. This is a DC/CW show so they could make the devil female) is a decent person and hates that people masturbating a lot summons him/her"  
> That was such a great prompt I used it this year.

"Hello, Sara."

Sara had been lost in bliss and about five seconds from orgasm but her eyes flew open and she reached for a weapon.

"Don't bother," the stranger said. She folded her arms, gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm unkillable. I mean you can dispatch me back to Hell but I'll be straight back, especially since you're going to keep doing that."

Sara frowned. "Doing what?"

"Ringing the Devil's doorbell." Lips the colour of blood quirked into a grin even as the woman rolled her dark eyes. "Oh no. Some woman is touching herself, I've been summoned!"

Sara tipped her head. "Wait. You expect me to believe you're the Devil?"

"Why not? Would it be stranger than any of the other things you've faced?"

"You're a woman."

The Devil gave a wicked smile. She was, Sara had to admit, incredibly attractive and the tight-fitting all-black ensemble was giving her more incentive to continue her self-pleasure.

"I can look like anyone," the Devil said. "But you know the only reason the misogynistic Church didn't make the Devil a woman is because that would be giving someone without a penis far too much power."

"I get that. But the doorbell thing? That's some modern misogyny. When were doorbells even invented?" Sara had half a mind to ask Gideon but she had the feeling the Devil wouldn't approve of the distraction.

"New, old, doesn't matter. There are certain rules I have to follow."

Sara sat up. "Wait, you have to show up every time a woman masturbates?"

"Only when masturbation becomes excessive. Too much doorbell ringing, or for men, too much monkey spanking." The Devil shrugged.

Sara was having doubts because surely the Devil would be here every day for Mick alone.

"So what, you punish me now?" Sara asked, getting up languidly and prowling over to the Devil. "Tell me I've been a bad girl? Give me a spanking?"

The Devil stared at her, dark eyes flickering red. "You're just supposed to get scared and stop doing it so much. Which sucks, because honestly? Of all the shit humans do to themselves and each other, fondling your own genitals ought to be way down the list of things any god worth worshipping should care about."

"I agree. It must be difficult for you. You're just doing your job," Sara purred, putting a comforting hand on the Devil's shoulder. The woman was warm beneath her touch, as expected. "But I'm hard to scare. Maybe you could try a little harder?"

The Devil leaned in and kissed Sara hard on the lips. She tasted of bourbon and chocolate. "Like that?"

"More," Sara said. The Devil's hands wound themselves in Sara's hair, while Sara pulled her closer.

Sara moaned, thrusting her hips against the woman. She unzipped the leather corset to expose the Devil's impressive cleavage. They moved to the bed, the Devil running one hand up Sara's thigh and beneath the flimsy silk gown.

"Yes. Oh, yes. Ding dong," Sara whispered, lying back and closing her eyes.

 

Later, Sara woke up from a much needed sleep, content and relaxed.

Had she really made out with the Devil?

Or merely fallen asleep masturbating and had the Best Sex Dream ever?

Either way, Sara really hoped for a repeat and she'd ring the Devil's doorbell as often as it took to make it happen.


End file.
